New Teacher, Old Secrets
by Suriana Amaya
Summary: Kaibara High School has a new teacher and a new student, but for some reason they seem a bit strange. I wonder if there's more to them than means the eye, and what's with their family?


New Teacher, Old Secrets

By: Suriana Amaya

Tohru Honda sighed as she walked to school, _They're fighting again. _"Shut up, you damn rat!" "It's too early in the morning for this." Yuki glared daggers at the neko, who glared right back. As they passed by a large apartment window someone called back, "Tsukiko, don't…" A girl in the Kaibara high uniform jumped out the window of the third floor and landed a little ways in front of the trio. She stood up and straightened her clothes, "Sorry Mom, I'm late!" Tsukiko turned slightly and noticed the three bystanders, "Oh, ummm hello…"

A brunette stuck her head out of the window, "Just don't jump next time! I'm coming down." Her head disappeared again. Tsukiko scratched her head looking awkward. Tohru suddenly smiled realizing this must be a new student, "So is this your first day?" The orange haired girl stared with her luminous green eyes for a moment before answering, "Yes, and my Mom's too. I'm Tsukiko Amaya." Yuki frowned, "How can it be your mother's…" The woman that had called down from the window walked out of the building, she had a backpack which she handed to her daughter. She turned to Yuki and smiled slightly, "I'm your new science teacher. That's how it's my first day. Now, we have no idea where we're going, could you help us out? I'm Suriana Amaya, by the way"

Tohru nodded, "Of course!" She looked at Suriana for a moment, "I'm sorry, but you seem so young how could you be her mother." Tsukiko and Suriana looked at each other for a moment and didn't answer. "It's a long story, and we have to hurry or we'll be late." Suriana said and began to walk forward.

Tsukiko yawned and began to fiddle with a necklace she had on around her neck, it had yellow and red beads with a little cat I the middle, and she also had a bracelet around her hand. Kyo stared at the bracelet until the girl noticed, "What?" She snapped, "What are you looking at!" He glared, "Nothing!" The neko turned his head quickly and watched the ground as he walked.

Suriana watched from the corner of her eye, this could get bad. _I'll have to be on the look out. _She looked at Yuki and Tohru, "So, what're your best subjects." Tohru looked surprised, "I'm pretty good at language, sensei" (since I don't think they take english -') "I like them all." Yuki replied quietly. Suriana grimaced, "I guess I'll have to get used to being called sensei." Tsukiko chuckled, "Mina gets called that all the time, why shouldn't you?" The older woman rubs her head, "Mina is a manga-ka, that's why the family calls her that."

Kyo cocked his head to the side and regarded Suriana as they entered the school grounds, "You now someone who writes manga?" She looked at him, "Well, she draws them. I'm usually the one who gives her the ideas, but I give her all the credit." Tohru suddenly had little stars in her eyes, "Wow, that's amazing!" Suriana sweat dropped, "It's not that big of a deal! Anyways, Tsukiko come on we have to go to the office." The two walked away, following the signs that pointed to the office.

"I can't wait to get to know Tsukiko and sensei better! They both seem so nice!" Tohru smiled happily as she went to her locker. Yuki smiled at how happy his housemate was as he too went to his locker. Kyo watched both of them quietly and then looked at his own bracelet. Was it a coincidence?

**In Home Room:**

Suriana walked into the classroom followed by her daughter who sat down in an empty seat. The classroom was filled with students staring curiously at her, "Hello, I'm your new teacher!" They all continued to stare, "Well, sit down so I can take roll and you can introduce yourselves."

Home room went by quickly and soon first period, second period, and so on flew by until the final class of the day. The young adults she had met that morning walked in, Suriana smiled at them. "It's good to see some familiar faces!" Tohru waved, "So how has your first day been?" She sighed, "As good as any other day I guess. Go sit down before the bell rings. Oh, Tohru can I speak with you after class?" The clueless girl nodded before going to take a seat.

Suriana begins the routine of the day, taking roll, and introducing herself. After that was taken care of she heads straight into the day's lesson. When the final bell rang, it surprised her because the time had gone by so fast.

Tohru appeared by her desk and looked at her questioningly, "Yes, sensei?" Her teacher turned around and smiled, "You're not in trouble or anything, it's just I noticed some of your grades were a little on the low end. I thought maybe I could help you study sometime." Tohru smiled, "Thank you, but I don't really have time… I'm sorry." "Maybe on the weekend we could meet and study. Tsukiko would probably like that." "Well, I'll ask my guardian." Suriana nodded, "Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then." Tohru ran out of the classroom.

Tsukiko walked in and sat on the edge of the desk with a sigh. "Rough day?" Suriana asked sympathetically. The 16 year old girl nodded, "Why did we move away from everyone? They were annoying, but still…" The older woman sighed, "It's was time, we'll still see them a lot. We're only a half an hour away."

(Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!

I wonder who they moved away from. Well, I don't because I know! Hahaha, well review and I'll get the next one up as fast as I can. Could there be more to these two than means the eye?)


End file.
